


Cho Ying - Alpha

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Anger, Ceremony, Cute Kids, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Love, Mates, Pregnancy, Sister - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack, beta, brother, omega - Freeform, rogue - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: A series of wolf mates ranging from Alphas to rogues. Who will catch your eye :)





	Cho Ying - Alpha

You walk down the corridor with your books. Smiling you can't help but feel excited for more then one reasons. Today was your last day of school, but also your shifting day. You would find out who your mate is and you couldn't help be excited about that. Before you know it you face plant onto the floor, your books everywhere and people laughing at you. Looking up you see your arch enemy Cho Ying, who just happens to be an Alpha. Seeing his smirk always got on your nerve.

Standing up you brushed yourself off before hanging your head low, placing your book in your locker. Your glad to get home, loving the fact you will never have to see Cho Ying ever again now you have no school. Which was the best thing in the whole world.

You were dancing around with the rest of the pact. All eyes on you as your shifting time finally came. Shifting you look around before sniffing for your mate. Against your will you move out of your pact and follow the scent through the forest, along the river before you see a bridge in the distance, with a long figure looking out into the distance. 

Shifting back you slowly walk towards the figure, coming to a stop you start to have butterflies as your mate slowly turns around. Gasping you scream no before bolting it back to your pact. You run faster as you hear footsteps catching you up. Screaming you slap him around the face catching him of guard. 

Smirking he drags you to his pact. You kicking and screaming all the way. His pact all stopping and watching on as Cho drags you into the main house. He locks you in a bedroom. You bang on the door demanding to be let out at once. After a while you give up, sinking to the floor crying slightly at your unfair life you have been thrust into. 

Night soon fell and you look around the room for something you can use to unlock the door with. Finally you find a small knife. Carefully you unlock the door and peak out. No one around you slowly walk down the hall. Before you knew it you are gagged and blindfolded. 

Waking up, you fine it hard to focus at first before seeing your in a cell. Looking around you soon hear groaning from somewhere. Peaking as best you could out the bars you try and find the source of that sound. You see many more cells. Most with people in them. 

You yelp as you jump back, hearing a unearthly howl. Sitting in the corner you hug your legs tight trying to give yourself some comfort. You internally jump when your cell door opens and someone is dumped into your cell. Crawling over you groan slightly as you turn the person over. Gasping your hand fly's to your mouth when you see your mate's face all bruised and bloodied, along with his upper body. Slipping your thin jumper off you gently try wiping some of the blood away. You almost scream when Cho starts to giggle softly. Slapping his leg, he just grins before saying his was ticklish. Snorting you rolled your eyes as he fell asleep again. 

As the night moved on you where shivering. Giving up you huddle next to Cho, pushing your back against him. You yell as the door burst open, hitting hard against the wall. Moving away you let Cho's pact lift him away before a Delta came to you. Arriving back to the outskirts of the map you finally lose all your energy, falling to the floor. Feeling arms around you, you let your eyes close as your carried the rest of the way. 

Waking up you stretch before rolling over. Stopping you see Cho there with breakfast smiling slightly at you. Slowly sitting up you look at him asking what happened. He explains that you were kidnapped and that he came after you, getting caught in the process. You nod slightly before peaking his cheek. Saying that it was a start.

Groaning you turn over, snuggling into your mate. You hear him purr as you feel him softly stroke your back. You lay there content and chilled. Giggling could be heard from across the room. Opening your eyes you smile seeing your 4 year old son Levi looking into the crib at the small few day old bundle that was his sister, Skylar. When Levi was born you could tell he was going to be like Cho, but less aggressive but firm. Whereas Skylar is just like you so your mate says. Either way you couldn't wait to see them grow into their own


End file.
